Goodbye Caroline (Kellic)
by Rebel Fangirl
Summary: Kellic Oneshot! (Kellin QuinnXVic Fuentes) Vic is too much of a sweetheart to break up with his rude girlfriend, Caroline, but an encounter with Kellin will change that... Smut warning XD


This is purely smut for my gurla Annie Biersack XD Kellic 3

VIC IS A TACO BABY OK BYE

* * *

Goodbye Caroline by Rebel Fangirl

"Hey Vic, let's fuck." Caroline bent over in front of where Vic sat on the floor, playing with his phone, giving him a full frontal view of her large chest.

"What, right now?" Vic asked, looking up at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm bored and I have like fifteen minutes until I have to be anywhere." She dropped into his lap, and leaned in to press her full (braless) breasts against his torso, and ground her hips into his crotch.

Vic gasped, dropping his phone, unprepared for the sudden contact on the most sensitive part of his body. Caroline rolled her perfectly made up eyes and muttered, "You're such a child."

She pressed her red lips to Vic's, her hands roaming around his chest, gripping his shoulders, and rubbing down his front. The smell of her feminine perfume surrounded him, her soft body melding into his, _yet…_ Her body was too soft… There was nothing solid to hold, and the perfume made him slightly dizzy. He felt out of control around her, and at first, that had been thrilling, but now… he felt like a puppet in her arms.

Her hot, open mouthed kisses were nice though, and the way she quickly unbuttoned his belt and pulled his jeans down his legs just enough to release his erection now was definitely okay. She yanked her purse over to them, and grabbed a condom.

Vic took it from her, rolled it on, and discarded the foil packet. Caroline pulled her shorts off, sliding them down thin, tanned legs. She mounted him easily, and lowered herself quickly on him.

Vic gasped again at the sudden sensation, throwing his head back. Again, she rolled her eyes and mocked, "Child" under her breath. She jerked her hips sharply, throwing their rocking pace off. Vic bit his lip until it hurt, trying hard not to say anything.

"You fuck like a horny teenager." She flipped her long blonde mane, then stared into his flushed face with cold blue eyes. She wrapped her fingers around Vic's wrist, and then guided it towards her chest. (Her nails digging into his skin painfully in the process) Vic silently groped her like he knew she liked, knowing all too well that this didn't do it for him.

She came a few minutes after that, clenching his shoulders, leaving tiny red marks on his skin from her nails. She lowered herself off Vic, running a hand through her hair, fixed her clothes, pulled her shorts back on, and looked down her nose at the crumpled mess of sex driven man under her.

"I'm leaving now." She announced, pulling on her heels.

"You're n-not even going to finish?" Vic panted softly.

"I _am _finished. You finish yourself. It's not a big deal." With that, she was already at the door. Vic stood up a second later, after he heard the door close behind Caroline.

To his surprise, Kellin stood in front of him, just coming in through the door saying, "Hey man, Care just asked me to come in h- WHOA!" Kellin's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Sorry man. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that."

"You know what, fuck it. Come over here, I need to vent." Vic pulled his pants back up, got up, and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. Cautiously, Kellin walked up, and sat down with a small thump.

"So?" he inquired.

"Caroline. She's fucking insane. What kind of person goes, 'oh Vic, let's fuck', then just goes, 'oh look I came before you, so I'm leaving 'kay bye'? Seriously, she's fucking _rude_." Vic vented out, falling back onto the bed.

"I told you she was a bitch." Kellin said. He hesitated for a second, and then blurted out, "You know, I could help you with that… maybe?" Kellin gazed at Vic with an expression he couldn't quite read.

"You mean… you want to…?" Vic stopped mid-sentence, gesturing to his general crotch area. Kellin wet his lips with his small pink tongue, and swallowed. Vic watched his Adams apple bob when he swallowed, suddenly realizing how nice Kellin's neck was.

"Yeah… It doesn't have to mean anything. Think of it as a friend helping you out of something." Kellin nervously played with his hands, not looking Vic in the eye. Vic pressed his lips together, considering. Kellin was attractive, he had to admit, with all that sexy pale skin, the gorgeous raven mane, and the eyes that always seemed to be different shades of green.

"Fine," Vic finally sighed. "Let's fuck." Immediately, Kellin had leapt onto him, sitting down on his thighs, almost ripping his pants off. Vic knew Kellin had maybe a _small_ thing for him, especially after "King for a Day", but he didn't know that Kellin was so eager to get into his pants.

Looking up at Kellin's face, Vic found the green eyes clouded with desire, pink lips glistening softly from when he had licked them. _"Oh God, that pretty face_." Vic cursed in his head. Before Vic could think anymore, Kellin had his thin, nimble fingers wrapped around Vic's shaft, then began pumping at a sudden fast pace.

Vic moaned softly, rocking his hips to meet Kellin's hand with every movement. Then, when Kellin leant forward a little, Vic could _feel _Kellin's erection pressing deep into his thigh. Kellin was getting off on this and quite a lot by the feel of it.

When he looked up again, seeing Kellin's face filled with the want, the _need _that was so primal that no one could resist it, Vic lost it. He wanted Kellin, wholly and fully. His entire body was aflame with hot desire, and he could see that Kellin's pupils were dilated with unsated need.

Vic quickly flipped them so he was kneeling between Kellin's legs, and Kellin was now the one lying down. Vic leaned forward and down, pressing his lips to the curve of Kellin's jaw, trailing soft bites and sucking on the pale skin until he got to the perfect, shell-pink lips. The softness of those plump lips drove Vic insane.

He unbuttoned Kellin's jeans, and peeled them off, tossing them away before breaking their lips apart for a few seconds while he pulled off their shirts. He eagerly grinded himself down into Kellin's hips, a chill shooting down his spine at the sound of Kellin moaning his name in a high pitched voice.

Vic's long fingers ran down Kellin's chest to wrap around his hard length and squeeze roughly. A soft cry emitted from Kellin's throat, and his back arched slightly off the bed.

Their mouths pressed back together, and Kellin's tongue snaked into Vic's mouth, rubbing against his sensually. Vic groaned as Kellin jerked his hips up to grind them into his. Vic gripped his ankles, and then lifted them so he could have access to Kellin's ass better.

"Hand me that lotion over there." Vic pointed to the night table. Kellin reached over and grabbed it, tossed it to Vic, then fell back onto the bed, hands clutching the sheets. Kellin watched with snowy teeth clamped down on a pink lower lip as Vic squeezed the liquid into his tan hand. His fingers shone in the dim light, coated in the slippery substance. Vic raised one eyebrow mischievously, and without warning, pushed his long index finger into the tight hole in front of him. Kellin gasped, writhing under him, pushing a firm, round ass into his hand.

"Deeper!" Kellin moaned, his face flushed bright scarlet. Vic added his slick middle finger, loving the way Kellin clenched around him. He wrapped his other hand around Kellin's hard length, and began pumping again. Vic parted his fingers inside Kellin, scissoring. Kellin cried out at the euphoric double sensation of both of Vic's hands, his back arching off the mattress, his face going even redder.

His eyes squeezed closed, and his mouth opened again, silent screams leaving the satiny rose lips. Vic grinned at the sounds Kellin produced. He was in control now. No Caroline to tell him what he could do or couldn't do. He pulled his fingers out with a satisfying popping noise, and lined up his erection to the tight space. He glanced down at Kellin, asking the question with his eyes.

Kellin nodded quickly. Vic thrust in, the slickness of their preparation giving him an easy entrance. Kellin's muscles instantly clenched around Vic, making him crazy with need. Kellin rocked uncomfortably for a second under him, the shock of Vic's length buried inside him too sudden. As soon as he stretched out comfortably, he mewled quietly through kiss-swollen lips, "Start."

Vic started off slowly, watching Kellin's breathing get more and more frantic as each thrust got faster, pounding deeper inside him. Vic kept jerking off Kellin's dick with one hand, the other hand keeping Kellin's thighs in place. The warmth in his stomach pooled.

Kellin's hands held the sheets in a death-grip, noises ripping from his throat every now and then. Vic's aura and presence was all around him. Vic's long, tousled mane, his warm body, his rich brown eyes, the flashing glint of metal from his nose ring he saw every now and then… even the sheets smelled like Vic, sort of musky, and very, _very_ sexy. Kellin wrapped his hand around Vic's, entwining their fingers together as he neared his high, and squeezed Vic's hand.

With a loud cry, Kellin climaxed, spilling all his seed into Vic's hand, from where it dripped onto Kellin's own stomach. Vic's thrusts were also slowing as he neared his orgasm.

Vic convulsed lightly, a shiver spreading throughout his chest to his entire body. He pushed in again, and came, his hot cum spread inside Kellin.

"H-hot…." Kellin panted his eyes half closed in a sexy way. Vic slid out of him, collapsing into the bed beside him. After a while, they both regained their breath.

"I've had a huge thing for you ever since King for a Day." Kellin blurted out, then covered his mouth as if he didn't mean to say it.

"Goodbye Caroline." Vic muttered, pressing his lips to Kellin's again.

_~Fin~_


End file.
